Taweret massacre
| date=2007 | place=Statue of Taweret | combatants=Jacob, Ilana's party vs. the Man in Black, Ben | outcome=The Man in Black victory | fatalities=Jacob Bram Wolfe Burnette Salinger }} The "Tawaret Massacre" refers to when the Man In Black, in the form of The Smoke Monster, murdered Bram and three other bodyguards inside the statue of Tawaret, while Ben watched helplessly. Lead up To The Massacre Some time after Ilana was recruited to the Island by Jacob to protect the candidates, she gathered a team consisting of several bodyguards, one of them being Bram. When the team arrived on Hydra Island in the crash of Ajira Airways Flight 316, they discovered the Ajira Crate containing Locke's body. The team took the box as well as an unconscious Frank Lapidus over to the main Island and headed for Jacob's cabin. When they arrived they discovered the ash circle had been broken. They also discovered a message, presumably from Jacob, telling them where to go. The team took some ash and proceeded to burn the cabin and head for the statue of Tawaret. By the time the team arrived, the Man In Black, in the form of John Locke, and Ben had already entered the statue. They revealed the contents of the crate to Richard Alpert, the Others, and Sun. At this time Ben murdered Jacob inside the statue. Once Ben killed Jacob and the Man In Black kicked him into a fire in the center of the room, Ben immediately regretted his actions and was visibly disturbed and confused. At this point the Man In Black told Ben to get Richard and bring him in. When Ben went to do this, Bram and the other three bodyguards (not including Ilana) took Ben and entered the statue. The Massacre Once inside Bram asked the Man In Black where Jacob was; the Man In Black simply replied, "Jacob is dead." He added that, "there is nothing left for you to protect you can go now. You're free." The Man In Black smiled at Bram, who was filled with rage and shot the Man In Black, who ran behind a pillar and disappeared. When searching for him they found the bullet that hit him on the ground. The Man In Black came back through the doorway in the form of the Smoke Monster and attacked the bodyguards. One man was thrown through a hole in the ceiling of the statue, while another was thrown into the wall and then into another bodyguard. Bram circled himself with some ash effectively stopping the Smoke Monster for a short period, before the Man In Black used an object to knock him out of the ash circle leaving him defenseless. The Smoke Monster then slammed him into the wall and impaled him through the chest. Ben tried walking out as the Smoke Monster seemed to have disappeared. When he got to the doorway he turned around to find the Man In Black in the form of John Locke. The Man In Black sarcastically remarked, "I'm sorry you had to see me like that." Category:Events Category:Battles Category:Stubs Category:Season 6